1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a touch screen and capable of storing, transmitting and receiving multimedia data.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Various attempts have been made to implement complicated functions in such a multimedia device by means of hardware or software.
In recent years, as a camera mounted in the mobile terminal becomes multifunctional and various types of media are provided to the mobile terminal, a user stores a large amount of moving images (videos) in the mobile terminal. Further, it is possible to upload multimedia data stored in the mobile terminal to a Social Network Service (SNS). Sharing multimedia data with others using a social network service is an important function of the mobile terminal.
However, the social network service allows data uploading under a specific condition in order to restrict indiscreet uploading of multimedia data. Accordingly, a method for easily editing multimedia data stored in a mobile terminal may be considered.